Uncharted Waters
by YamichiruInuzuka
Summary: kiba saves gaaras ife after an attempted assassination.. but will kiba give into his dark desires?
1. the attempt

**uncharted waters  
(a kiba/gaara fanfic)**

**i do not own naruto**

* * *

**"**gaara! come on you gotta stay awake!" ... (I) i can hear voices... but all i see is pitch black... am i dead?... no... i can still feel chakra coursing through my body...

"Sakura hurry up and do something! hes... i-i I DONT WANT HIM TO DIE!" _... what is happening to me?...  
_"Gaara can you hear me? please gaara.. open your eyes... its gonna be ookay..." _... why mother? why have you done this to me? after all i've done for you... WHY DO YOU HATE ME?...  
_i can feel my brain working a little bit better... i open my eyes, but close them again...only to hear quiet sobs...

"sshhh... Kiba he'll be okay... my baby brother wont let something like that kill him... hes strong."...  
i open my eyes again... everythings so bright... i look around...the room is white with a big window that looks out on the villige hidden in the leaves... _why am i in konoha?...  
_"Temari? what happend? why am i here?" i finally speak... but i dont recignize my voice...  
she and Kiba tackle me into a hug "Gaara you had me so worried! plus Kiba has been here for 2 weeks waiting for you to wake up!" _... what? kiba... he... but why?... im not worth crying over... so why did he wait for me to wake up?..._

"what happend to me?...i dont-" the door opens before i can finish my scentence... kakashi walks over to me " hello gaara feeling any better? you probably dont remember anything thats happend up untill now... and i wish i could explain what exactly caused you to be targeted but.." my eyes get wider then usual..."what the heck do you mean by targeted? what happend to me!" raise my voice a bit more then i can handle and i cough into my hand... _...blood? why am ii coughing up blood?_

_**~Flashback~  
**__**i had just got out of bed from yet another sleepless night. i walk downstairs quietly but as i get to the bathroom door i hear a shuffling behind me "whos there?"... nothing... no sound. i continue my morning routine of showering, dressing, eating,(not much though), and then training...**_

i crush an incoming kunai... but i feel a sharp pain in my neck... and everything goes black.

~end Flashback~

"the last thing i remember is having a kunai come at me..." Kakashi, Temari... and Kiba all look at me...  
"you mean you dont remember kiba fighting the assassin... and then bringing you to lady tusnade?" kiba looks at me and finnishes temaris statement  
" I brought you to the hokage because you had been poisond... and the poison was too complex for the medical ninjas of suna..."... i look at him confuzed...  
" Kiba... why were you crying?"... _could he actually care for me?...  
_"what do you mean?... i ... i wasnt crying... atleast... not on pourpose...i was just...worried..."...

* * *

heheheheheheheheh sorry forit being so short... there will be more chapters later on. :) please review so i can get some ideas of what to do:


	2. the set up

**Lemon at the end of this chapter :) teehee**

****

~the next day ~

**Kibas P.O.V**

_Feel it, breath it, believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try, go fly, so high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

"hello?" i say hoarsley into the phone  
"kiba? its Temari! gaaras backat home! he aked about you... can you come over?" shes says in what i can only think of as a worried voice.  
"yeah sure.." i hang up and get dressed and go to the hokage.  
_knock knock knock  
_ the door opens "ah kiba what do you need?" she asks me as if in pity of me  
"oh .. um yes lady hokage... im requesting permision to visit gaara in suna... i-" she cuts me off " kiba i dont even know why you even thought you had to ask me for permision.. go ahead!" i thank her and rush past izumo and kotetsu at the gate

"kiba! sow down! ur ... oh nevermind... god what has him in such a rush?" izumo mumbles..then looks at kotetsu who is giving him a sly yet sexy smirk..." oh you... you wouldnt... no! kotetsu no! hahahah!"

kiba looks at them with a odd look... _well i always knew there was somethin goin on between them... but i never thought it was THAT serious..._ kiba continued on through the forest leaping from tree to tree and soon he found himself in suna... the trees cut off instantly reveiiling a desert... "shit... this is gonna take a while...".. ii say to myself  
"KIBA!" i look up ahead and sure enough.. its.."naruto? what the hell are you doing here?" i walk up to him  
"well i heard about gaara and thought i'd pay him a visit... you dont mind do you? i mean because you like him and all" I slap my hand over his mouth to shut him up "you baka what if someone were to hear you! " i whisper in his ear...he looks at me with flushed cheek.. my eyes grow wide..._ he didnt...no.. he wouldnt tell temari would he? _i let go of him a race towards the viillage at a blazing speed.. as soon as i got there i started looking for temari

i collide with some one and when i open my eyes i see her " oh hey temari whats u-ahhh!" i get pulled inside and thrown into gaaras room.. i get up and rub my ass " ow.. fuck. that hurt.. who the hell does she think she is?" i mumble a litte to loudly and gaara responds " *cough* shes ony stressed out over *cough* me." ... i slowly make my way over to him... he looks horrible... the rings under his eyes are bigger and darker then normal... his skin is practically white...and his lips are stained red from coughing up so much blood. "woah gaara.. man you dont look so good... you feelin alright there buddy?" i ask worridly... he shakes his head... " i havent felt like this *cough* since mother died..." ... he curls up on his side and starts shaking..."gaara..." i rush to his side and kneel next to his bed "gaara..look at me.. it ok im here" i whisper quietly to him while trying to keep my emotions and feelings in check. "kiiba... *cough* im fine...ill be ok...i just need some*cough* rest" i reach out and run my hand through his hair, he relaxes and drifts off to sleep. " kiiba ... can you come out here for a moment?" temari asks in a hushed tone. i nod and step out of the room

"what is it?" she takes a deep breath.. and speaks "when i was bathing him.. i found some...cuts.."... i look at her.. " what do you mean cuts?" ii raise my voice  
" kiba he's hurting himself! and i dont know why..."a tear escapes from one of her eyes.. i go to comfort her but she runs away crying "well damn..." i walk back into gaaras room, i stop dead in my tracks when i notice what hes doing."gaara!" i run over to him and grab the razor blade from his hand, cutting my fingers in the process i trow its away and pin him down on the floor "give me it back kiba!" gaara yells at me i growl "no! i wont let you keep hurtiing yourself!... why gaara? why do you insist on hurting youtself?" he looks at me with tears in his eyes and says shakily " because kiba... i ... i love y-you.. but i i cant have you and im upset! i just... i... " i cup his cheek with my hand, i lean down and kiss him gently i feel freeze so i pull back.

**Gaaras P.O.V**

kiba walks out of the room and i run to the bathroom and grab my razor blade. as soon as i sit down on the carpet of my room and start cutting kiba walks in the door, and i freeze. _shit... im dead... _."gaara!" he runs over to me and grab the razor blade from my hand, cutting his fingers in the process he walks to the trashcan and throws it in and pins me down on the floor "give me it back kiba!" i yells at him he growls "no! i wont let you keep hurtiing yourself!... why gaara? why do you insist on hurting youtself?" l look at him with tears in my eyes " because kiba... i ... i love y-you.. but i i cant have you and im upset! i just... i... " he cups my cheek with his hand and kisses me. my eyes go wide. _oh god.. hes kissing me... and.. oddly.. he tastes like vaniilla..._ he pulls away so i take control and flip our positon and i sit on his abdomen,, "w what? gaara i" i kiss him hard on the lips he wimpers and kisses back wraping hiis arms around my neck.. i can feel that hes aroused

i get an idea and grind my hips down on him, he moans against my lips and bucks his hips at the friction i had created, i smirk and pull his shirt over his head taking the time to run my hand along his toned chest, i latch my mouth onto hs neck sucking, nipping, and licking it down to his collar bone. i move down to his nipples and suck on each one, he takes off my boxers and strokes my hard length slowly, i moan on his nipple causing him to throw his head back is sheer pleasure i move down to the waistband of his pants dragging my tounge along the way making him moan a bit too quietly than id like, i rip his pants and boxers off and take his length in my mouth swallowing him whole, "uuugggnnhh fuck..." i look up at him and continue sucking him off, his hand grips my hair forcing me to go faster. " fuuckk gaara iim so close.. nnnggghh." he arches his back and moans and releases in my mouth

i put three fiingers in kibas mouth "suck" he looks at me and takes my fingers in his mouth and sucks on them till they are moist i take them out and move my hand down to his entrence, i kiss him and push one in he moans i feel around for that certain bundle of nerves and "nnnnngghh oh shiit" kiba moans and bucks his hips _found it _i push another finger in and strech him a little more before finnaly pushing the thrid finger in , he winces " youu okay?" he nods " just feels weird" i move my fingers some more and then take them out.. he lets out a disappointed sigh. i lift his hips up and look at him " you ready?" he nods again and i slide inside him and moan. "fuck nngghh kiba.." i give him time to adjust.. _ god hes so tight... _ " move! ngghhh please... m move" he growls at me and i pull out almost all the way and i thrust back in hitting his prostate dead on. "nnnnnggghh! fuck!" he bucks his hips and i grab his now fully hard erection and starts to pump him, he moans from the double stimulation. i continue to pound into him hitting that bundle of nerves each time i kiss him hard and force my tounge between hiis lips battling his for domenince i pull back and let out a loud moan.. all i see is white and i release at the same time as kiba.. i collapse on top of him.

" gaara?" kiba looks into my eyes ' yeah?" i lay my head on his shoulder.

"i love you gaara" he kisses my kanji scar and i smile  
" i love you too kiba" we both fall asleep on the floor"


End file.
